


Blind

by The Cheez (Aelphaba)



Series: Blind!verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/pseuds/The%20Cheez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her mother died of the disease that took her sight, Tenten thought that she'd never be able to watch another sunset and smile again. Little did she know, Fate had other plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SMASH! Fanfiction Competition (2009).  
> Winner: Drama/Romance Category

Tenten couldn't remember the last time she got to watch the sunset. Weeks? Months, even? Being on one of the most training-obsessed teams in the history of Konohagakure no Sato had its advantages, as it kept her on top of her game and constantly expanding her repertoire, but it didn't leave her with much time for herself. She managed to get away from her crazy teammate and sensei by declaring that her youthfulness was fading, and it required time alone to rejuvenate. In spite of this, Neji was near impossible to dissuade. He would just smirk at the flowery language and insist upon an extra two hours of intensive sparring the next day to make up for it. This would quickly put a damper on her mood and discourage her from wanting to take any more time off anytime soon.

It had been one of her favourite pastimes when she was younger, particularly when she was in the academy. Her mother had been blind, so when the two of them had the time, Tenten would sit with her and try to describe the sunset. She would always be so disappointed with her description, but her mother insisted that she had painted it beautifully. Unfortunately for Tenten, the disease that had recently taken away her mother's sight also took her life. Initially, Tenten had thrown herself into a strenuous, late afternoon/evening training programme to avoid seeing the sunset. Unfortunately by the time she realised that she could watch the sunset without her mother being there, Neji had come to like their new schedule and refused to change it.

Her chest heaved from the exertion. Neji had come to training angry – no doubt a result of the Clan meeting that had postponed their early morning team training session – so she spent the majority of their spar on the receiving end of his irritation. He had insisted upon a strictly taijutsu spar, claiming that she had been getting a little lax and relying too heavily on her longer-distance weapons. Tenten had foolishly agreed and had gotten the beating of a lifetime as a result. She was veering dangerously close to collapsing. Determined to leave the clearing with her dignity intact, she claimed that she had forgotten about something she needed to do and made a hasty escape. She passed Lee on her way out of the forest, who would have alerted Gai to her condition if not for a pleading look that begged him not to say anything.

It wasn't until she collapsed against the doorframe of her house that she realised that she had left one of her scrolls at the training grounds. She sighed. She was far too tired and sore to go back and get it now. Tenten only had to hope that Neji would pick it up and return it to her tomorrow. She stumbled through the door and crashed onto the couch. She struggled to stay awake. Sunset was in a few hours, and she was determined to make the most of this rare opportunity.

Tenten was resting comfortably on her back, on top of the Godaime's head, when a voice interrupted her moment of tranquillity.

"Tenten."

She sat up from her resting place and turned around. Seeing Neji standing a little way off, she smiled and resumed her resting position. "Hey Neji. What's up?"

Neji didn't beat around the bush. "You left your scroll at the training grounds. I felt it best that I return it to you."

"I see. Thanks Neji." Tenten smiled. Suddenly remembering something, she turned her head towards her sparring partner again. "How did you find me?"

Neji simply tapped the skin next to his eyes, where the veins pulsated with chakra when he activated his bloodline trait. Tenten smacked herself mentally – of course, he used his Byakugan.

"So what are you really doing here? You could have left it at my house, or even given it to me tomorrow morning."

Neji took this as his cue to sit beside her. "Lee insisted that I come and see if you're alright. He refused to leave me alone until I did."

"I see."

The pair sat in silence for a while as the sun continued its descent.

"Describe the sunset for me." Neji suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Describe the sunset, like you used to do for your mother."

Tenten glanced at Neji with a suspiciously. "How do you know about my mother?"

"I was curious as to the sudden change in sparring times. So, I went to Hinata-sama to enquire about her thoughts on the matter."

The fact that he went to Hinata because she was a girl and he had no understanding of the female mind went unsaid, but Tenten understood the sentiment. It was nice to know that Neji had been worrying about her after her mother died.

Tenten sighed, "So Hinata told you..."

"That is correct," Neji replied, "But it was only due to my insistence that she revealed your secret to me." The faintest of blushes appeared on Neji's cheeks, "I wished to be sure that you... had a valid excuse for... changing our schedule."

"That's it?" Tenten teased lightly, "You weren't worried about me, were you Neji?"

The blush quickly disappeared as he glared at her.

"Fine then. But I don't understand why you'd want me to do this. You can see it—"

"Please?"

Tenten sighed. Glancing back at the sky, she began to speak.

"It's as if the colors and intensity of the light is just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down. Its rays seem friendly. They remind me of an old friend, waving good bye to you. You know they are leaving but you are filled with the confidence that you will see them again."

She paused for a moment, considering what she had said. "I know it doesn't really do it justice…"

"Tenten," She turned her head quickly at the sound of awe in her teammate's voice, "That was incredible."

"No, it wasn't." She quickly denied, shaking her head.

"Tenten, listen to me. Your description of the sunset was even more beautiful than the sunset itself."

"You're exaggerating." Tenten insisted, reaching up to brush a hair out of her eyes.

"You know that I do not exaggerate." Neji replied, looking at her pointedly.

"That is true." Tenten said, consenting. She began staring at her knees, "But it can't have been that beautiful."

Silence followed, and Tenten quickly interpreted that as being agreement with her statement. Her shoulders slumped as she slouched further forward. Suddenly, a firm yet gentle hand grasped her chin. It raised her chin until her eyes were level with Neji's. There was just enough distance between them, that she could just barely feel the wisps of his breath against her face. All she needed to do was tilt her head a little and...

"I assure you, Tenten, your description was not only accurate, but even more beautiful that the sunset itself."

The moment ended as suddenly as it began. Neji abruptly let go of her chin and moved out of her personal space, turning his face partially away from her. It was as if he had suddenly realised how close they were getting and was repulsed by it. And yet, his face showed no disgust. In fact, it showed no emotion at all.

"Neji?"

"The truth is, Tenten, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and imagined. The picture you painted was unlike anything I've ever seen... it was spectacular. Your mother must have had the best memories of sunsets."

"She did refuse to have anyone else describe them to her, and she always seemed so happy." Tenten replied wistfully. Suddenly, she smiled. "Thanks Neji. That's just what I needed to hear."

"You're welcome." Neji replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

By this point in time, the sun had nearly set, and the night's chill was beginning to set in. Tenten had anticipated this, and had dressed warmly before coming out, but apparently Neji hadn't thought to do the same. As she snuggled into her warm coat, she couldn't help but notice the slight quivering of her teammate's hands.

"Neji, are you shivering?" Tenten asked incredulously. She couldn't believe that Neji – the man who was so cold to everyone that he was often referred to as a human ice cube – was reacting so strongly to the cold.

"No." Neji spat, failing miserably to conceal the movement his hands were making.

Tenten sighed exasperatedly. "You are too. Give them here."

She snatched his hands away and began warming them between her own gloved hands. That simple motion sent a shudder down his spine, which Tenten interpreted as his body succumbing to the cold. Holding both of his hands in her much smaller one, she used her other hand to promote warmth in his arm by friction. This only served to encourage his body's reactions to the point where he could no longer take it. Prying one hand out of her vice-like grip, he used it to cup her cheek, which he caressed softly with his thumb.

Tenten froze. Her eyes, which had been focused on Neji's arm, slowly rose up to regard his face. She wasn't sure what shocked her the most – the fact that he was stroking her cheek with his thumb, or the tender way he was looking at her. Her hand seemed to move of its own accord, intertwining her fingers with his as he leaned in and softly kissed her on the cheek.

He pulled away, maintaining eye-contact all the while. His mind wasn't completely sure what had possessed him to do that, but his heart seemed to know what it was doing. He squeezed her hand gently, drawing her attention to it. Soon, a bright smile covered her face and she squeezed back. The hand that had been resting on his arm, now moved into his hair, pulling him closer. Their faces tilted, ever so slightly, and their lips met.

It was only short. But the feelings conveyed in those few moments were worth a lifetime. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled – a real smile from each of them. No words were necessary. All they ever needed was a sunset and the time to watch and describe it together. As the evening sky's brilliant colours all faded into dusk, they knew one thing for certain. Tomorrow, when the sun sets, they would be there again. Together.


End file.
